Jacobs New Begining
by Aphrodite.bit.me
Summary: My first fan-fic very funny like TBS LOL i hope youl love it but i came up with this in the supper market looking and cheese dip dont judge me.


{hello im Gigi RaWr! and this is my very first fan-ic i need constructive critisisim okay no mean jokes love you guys! bye}

I sat down in the sofa and Alice was across the couch with a blank stare so i immediately asked "whats wrong Bloodsucker". She answerd with a very big smile "oh nothing" and maneged to let out a grabed the remmote very quickly before i could even finish to plan out my next move in my brain. And i let out a very loud whine, "No fair you cheated you stupid bloodsucker". "no i didint!" "common Alice Family Guy is about to go on"."Umm Jacob i think you would like to see the news" she trew the remote as i surfed threw the channels i finaly found CNN as the female reported said in a shocked voice "im reciving news that the Doritos company was shut down because the found a shocking amount of cocaine in their production labs. Well Genesis what do you think of this tragedy well Gisel i think this is how they maneged to sell somany doritos people are literaly adicted to them." "That has been Gisel Marie Miranda Sanchez & Genesis cartagena with CNN news".I droped the remonete the the very pail carpet and got into a feteal position and stared to cry as the cullen family started to laugh and Nessy quickly came to my side to comfort me. She said in a sorta sarcastic voice "shut up you guys this is serious!".I quicly declared to Alice"take me to the talest building so i can jump of and she said "okay, not much you can do with that healing of yours. But ou think we can make a quick stop at the supermarket Renesmay has been buging me for a jar of pennut butter and were running low on humman food since you eat everythingedible or otherwise" watever Alice. We got in Emmet big ass Jeep and i asked her "hey "Leach. Stop calling me that she said in semi mad voice. I told her "okay then, tiny Leach" She let out a growl "why arent we taking you porsh".Um Hello Jake Food for you an nesie if i take my porsh it will only fit about groceries for a day with you living here".The very sort drive to the supermarket was very short she rolled a shopping kart to me "grab what you whant to eat while i get real food"."No PROB, but anithing"."Yes Jacob anithing im paying"o i rolled the bike to the shelves with all the junk food and i quick started trowing all of the candy in the cart. "M&ms, Skittels, Hershey Bars,Twix,Snickers,Pop-corn,Licorish,Trail Mix" and then i encounterd something i couldent belive a beutifull bag i took it in my hands and said "this sound like a new begining"And thn a alice was behind me and said "oh thanks Jake,for grabing the tostitos thats what i was looking for" as she thew a hummongous amount of food in the kart.I was finding it very hard to let do of the shinny bag of tostitos. As Alice said Jake put 'it down so i can pay for it". It was a long drive home for me when Alice said "No eating in the car"  
.Then we made it to the cullen house and when i got out the door i saw Emmet and Jasper already getting a head start putting away hte grociries. As rosalie aproched the car saying "hey Mutt how was the jump" I told her that i had forgoten all about it and then she said "Shit, jasper you whant your money cash or credit". He answerd her "why did i win".Rosalie sid "Yeah he didint even come close to a building".Ignoring them i whent inside the house i scanded the counters until i foud the tostios from this point of view it almost look as if they were glowing.  
i took thenew bag to the living room while Alice and Edward watched the Tv. I open the bag very eagerly and out a tiny little chip in my mouth and tought to my self. I DONT NEED DORITOs ANYMORE THIS TASTES MUH BETTER. And Edward let out a chuckle it botterd me that i couldent even keep my toughts in my head without this jerk reading em. But at that moment i truly didint care i starded swalowing the tostitos down i was forgeting to chew but they were so Tasty. As i was clearly fishing the bag i heard a i low bending of some sort of metal but didint care not two second past before i hear a very dramatic alice screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then she lost her temper as she hit the back of my head and said " YOU STUPID SELFISH MUT I ONLY BROUGHT THAT BAG OF TOSTIOS FOR THE PIZE INSIDE AND YOU ATE IT I CANT BELIVE YOU!"


End file.
